1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed changer and more particularly, to a sliding block type stepless autoshift speed changer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various designs of stepless autoshift speed changers are disclosed. However, conventional stepless autoshift speed changers have the drawbacks of complicated structure, big size, high manufacturing cost, and high failure rate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a stepless autoshift speed changer that eliminates the drawbacks of conventional designs.